one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma VS Nightmare
Akuma VS Nightmare '''is the sixth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Akuma, who previously starred in Akuma vs Kenpachi Zaraki, Oni vs Kenpachi and Oni vs. Kenpachi Round 3 in his non-canon Oni form, from the Street Fighter series against Nightmare from the Soulcalibur series. Description The demon villains of Street Fighter and Soulcalibur will settle the score. Is Akuma's opponent a bit too worthy for him? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Akuma.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Nightmare.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''A forest A man walked through the dark, bleak, lifeless forest. He stood at over 178 centimeters tall and he wore a dark-colored gi with the sleeves removed. He had red hair, sharp, pointed teeth, and wore brown sandals. He also wore a black belt at his waist and over his hands he wore brown gauntlets. He had tanned skin and crimson eyes, and wore prayer beads around his neck, with a visible black "heaven" kanji on the center bead. It was '''Akuma, the Master of the Fist. He continued walking through the forest, searching for a worthy opponent. And soon, he would find one. "At last! At last the time has come!" Whoever said those two sentences said them in a demonic voice. Akuma searched for the source and soon found it. It was a dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covered most of his body. His prominent feature was his right arm, which was twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlapped his entire right arm and shoulder. As he held Soul Edge by its hilt, Nightmare '''let out a demonic, unsettling laugh. Akuma observed Nightmare from a distance. He seemed like a worthy opponent, which Akuma was searching for. He bravely walked toward Nightmare until he was spotted. "Who are you?" Nightmare demanded. Akuma immediately got into a fighting stance. "I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!" he shouted. "You fool! Do you not realize that you will drown in darkness and your own blood as a consequence?" Nightmare questioned. "You seem worthy, but not worthy enough." Akuma responded. '''GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Akuma rushed toward Nightmare, only to be kicked back by his opponent. Nightmare swung Soul Edge, but Akuma dodged every swipe. Well, nearly every swipe. He let out a pained "Aaagh!" as he was slashed by Soul Edge. Nightmare slashed Akuma a few more times before impaling him. "Pathetic!" he taunted. Akuma gritted his teeth before punching Nightmare. Nightmare stepped back, pulling Soul Edge out of Akuma's body in the process. Akuma relentlessly punched Nightmare a few times before following up with an uppercut that sent Nightmare flying into the air. Before Nightmare could get to his feet, the Master of the Fist kicked him back down. He then lifted Nightmare up and threw him away. This time, Nightmare was able to get up in time. Akuma raced towards him, and after ducking to avoid being decapitated by Soul Edge, he shouted ""Zenku Hadouken!" as he fired a Gou Hadouken. He then followed up with a Goshoryuken before punching and kicking Nightmare multiple times, Goshoryukening him into the air, and punching the ground just as Nightmare was about to hit it, creating shockwaves that sent him flying into a tree that immediately fell down. When Nightmare recovered, Akuma was already trying to Dive Kick him, but Nightmare rolled out of the way. Nightmare swung Soul Edge again, but this time aiming for Akuma's midsection. After that, he rammed his foot into Excalibur's chest, sending him tumbling down to the ground. Akuma struggled to get back up as Nightmare loomed over him. He raised Soul Edge to finish off the Master of the Fist. But Akuma grabbed Soul Edge before Nightmare could finish him off. Still holding Soul Edge, Akuma slowly got to his feet before spinning Nightmare around in a circle for a few seconds and then throwing him away. He then gave a subtle grin. Finally... a worthy foe... Akuma's body began to glow with a more intense red aura, and then his hair turned a white color as his Gi turned purple. Shin Akuma had awakened. Now ablaze with dark energy, Akuma instantly rushed toward Nightmare and punched him straight in the gut. Nightmare was knocked back as a result. But Akuma wasn't finished. "The power of the Satsui no Hado consumes you!" Akuma shouted at Nightmare. He punched him a few times in the shoulders and in the chest, then followed it up with a powerful kick to the stomach. "Ugh... Impressive..." Nightmare suddenly surrounded himself in a bright fire-light energy as Akuma braced himself. Nightmare was lifted into the air and his armor turned blood red and he grew fiery wings. He had become Night Terror. Night Terror flashed at Akuma quickly and impaled him before the Master of the Fist could even blink. Akuma punched Night Terror multiple times, forcing him to move back. He punched him 25 ''times before kicking him. Akuma tried to punch Night Terror again, but Night Terror ducked and impaled Akuma's neck. He then fired a powerful laser from his head, blasting Akuma's head to pieces. Night Terror teleported away, not caring about the corpse, and absorbed Akuma's soul. Akuma's opponent was a bit too worthy. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' NIGHTMARE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant